<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dream is a Wish by Zenith_Lux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671433">A Dream is a Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_Lux/pseuds/Zenith_Lux'>Zenith_Lux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding over music, F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, lots of fluffy goodness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_Lux/pseuds/Zenith_Lux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nero and Kyrie celebrate Valentine's Day in their own, special way; by helping others enjoy it too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dream is a Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a request a little ways back for a Nero/Kyrie story, and I've had this in my head for a while. My second(?) attempt at Flash Fiction... but I feel pretty good about it!</p><p>This was also originally posted on my Tumblr, which you can find <a href="https://zenithlux.tumblr.com/post/190780353729/how-about-a-nerokyrie-fic-maybe-for-valentines">here</a>!</p><p>Also, the song is "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" from Cinderella. Because Kyrie would absolutely be a Disney princess. </p><p>Two more Valentine's Day stories coming soon :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been over a decade since Nero and Kyrie had celebrated a “traditional” Valentine’s Day, whatever that was. Nero always got her candy, at least (but usually a few days early). Sometimes he’d buy Kyrie a stuffed animal if he caught her glancing at one longingly. She would bake him cookies, as the kids would very loudly complain if she didn’t make them something too. But once they’d started fostering- and Nero himself got more involved in the orphanage- he and Kyrie had decided there was something much more important to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this year, just like every other year, Nero was wandering the halls of the Children’s Hospital, guitar in hand, searching for whatever room his wife had disappeared into while he’d checked on their own kids. It was dark outside, and Nero knew they only had about half an hour before they’d have to leave. Luckily, after their own kids had started joining in on the yearly endeavor, they had no trouble reaching all of the rooms. It was always a long day, but well worth the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It helped that Nero was always happy to hear Kyrie sing. An entire day of it was a rare treat, and he made a mental note to make her favorite tea as soon as they got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A soft, familiar hum down the hallway stopped him for the briefest of moments. Then, he burst into a half-jog, half-sprint, guitar case bouncing off of his legs as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A dream is a wish your heart makes</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>When you’re fast asleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped in the doorway, and couldn’t hide the mesmerized grin that spread on his face when he saw her. There was a single girl in this room, hooked up to a variety of monitors and IVs. There were no other adults in the room, something that Nero saw far too often during their time here. But there was Kyrie - his beautiful, wonderful wife - was sitting on the bed. Her hand was pressed gently on the child’s shoulder, and her eyes were closed as she sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In dreams you will lose your heartaches<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever you wish for, you keep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, Nero slipped toward one of the chairs and gently set his case on the ground. Kyrie’s eyes flickered open for the briefest of moments; just long enough to acknowledge his presence. But her voice didn’t stop, and the smooth melody that calmed even his own heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have faith in your dreams and someday</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Your rainbow will come smiling through.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero took a deep breath as he lifted the guitar to his lap. The child was almost asleep, but he saw her eyes flutter open every once and a while as if she wasn’t quite ready for it. But Kyrie simply smoothed her hair back and kept singing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter how your heart is grieving<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>If you keep on believing</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The dream that you wish will come true</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero strummed quietly. The child twitched, but a Kyrie brushed through her hair, and she relaxed again. And as the music continued - a slow and quiet piece where Nero simply strummed to Kyrie’s cadence - his thoughts drifted to the other kids they’d seen tonight. Many parents had already left, as the hospital was much too small at the moment to accommodate everyone. As far as Nero knew, many got free rooms in the hotel across the street, but he couldn’t imagine leaving his child alone in a place like this. Maybe that’s why the nurses were always so excited to see them. Whether it was for their yearly Valentine’s Day tradition or their random with healthy treats and extra toys donated to the orphanage, they’d always been welcome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Kyrie shared these thoughts. It was why they came by as often as they could. It was why she had gotten her nursing degree, and juggled her time between this place and the orphanage. It was why he had learned first aid - and not just to “fix his dumb mistakes” as Nico had called it - but to help Kyrie out whenever he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter how your heart is grieving</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span></span><br/>
<em>
    <span>If you keep on believing</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>The dream that you wish will come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited a moment as Kyrie went silent, both of them watching the child. But she was fast asleep, and Nero was certain she wouldn’t wake up any time soon. Such was the effect Kyrie’s voice had on… well… anyone really. “Come on,” Kyrie mouthed as she slipped out of the bed, placing a gray teddy bear into the child’s arms. Nero nodded, not bothering to put his guitar away as he followed her out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, the hospital was silent. He knew their own kids had already gone home (he hoped, anyway, as it was likely Kaiden had to drag his twin sister out by her ears to keep from waking anyone up). “I’d call that a great success,” Nero whispered as he kissed Kyrie’s cheek with a smile. She smiled, nudging him with her shoulder. He snuck another kiss, pleased with himself as she had to cover her lips to keep from bursting into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I was worried about Angelica waking them all up,” She whispered as they reached the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I just want to hear your voice,” Nero said innocently. “You can’t really blame me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed when she kissed his cheek. “I will happily sing for you whenever you want, my love. All you need to do is ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed his hand, and he pulled her towards him. He heard a gentle gasp of surprise, but he kissed her before she could say anything. “Thank you, Kyrie,” He whispered. “For everything you do. I don’t know what I, or most of these people, would do without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face flushed a beautiful shade of pink, and his heart melted when she smiled - just as it always did. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>